Pikumin
Yo, Captain Olimar iz uh anthropomorphic fictionizzle characta from Nintendo’s Pikmin vizzle game series pimped by Shigeru Miyamoto. Da first rocked up in da 2001 vizzle game Pikmin, which hustled ta da pimpment o’ two additionizzle games; one o’ dem featurin da characta as da protagonist. Olimar also appears up in other Nintendo games, bein uh playable characta up in Supa Smash Bros. series. Put ya mutha in choppers up if ya feel dis! Reception ta da characta haz b’in positizzle bof fo’ hiz appearizzle up in Pikmin an’ Supa Smash Bros. hiz replacement up in da series third installment o’ Pikimin iz also uh subject o’ discussion. Creation an’ design Da waz named afta Mario; up in Japanese, da name "Olimar" iz "Mario" spelled backwards. Captain Olimar waz uh late addizzle up in Pikmin; Shigeru Miyamoto holla'd dat since initially durin da original gangsta pimpment da Pikimin would be utilized as weapons ta be blasted by da playa theyselves, "it wouldn’t be bangin- enough" ta haz uh playa character. Appearances Captain Olimar waz introduced up in da first installment o’ da series, Pikmin (2001), where da iz uh pilot hoo werkz fo’ Hocotate Freight. Durin uh travel, hiz cargo transhiznit spacecraft, tha S.S. Dolphin collides wit uh meteor an’ landz up in uh freshly smoked up hood. ta manage ta escape an’ goed home, da uses da natizzle species o’ anthropomorphic plants, tha Pikmin, ta he`p his find da 30 parts o’ hiz shizzle up in da 30 minutes hiz game support systems can support his mutha in . In Pikmin 2 (2004), da returns from da Pikmin hood only ta learn dat Hocotate Freight iz up in severe debt fo' realz. Afta discoverin dat some stuffs da haz brought back from da Pikmin hood iz mad valuable, hiz boss sendz his an’ uh cold- lil co-worker, Louie, ta da hood ta find mo' o’ da thang, up in order ta pay down da company’s debt. Unlike up in da previous titles, Olimar iz nahh way da main characta up in Pikmin 3 (2013) yo, but da appears up in da game all up in hiz journal entries dat instruct da playa how tha fuq ta use da Pikmin as well as da game mechanics, an’ up in da multiplayer mode "Bingo Battle". havin’ fallen tha fuq into debt once mo', Hocotate Freight sendz Olimar an’ Louie back ta da Pikmin hood ta search fo’ mo' treasure. Player charactas Alph, Brittany, an’ Charlie, hoo crash-landed on da hood shortly afta Olimar, seek ta locate his up in order ta retrieve uh cold- lil crucial piece o’ da s’ ship, which da borrowed mistakin da thang fo’ treasure. da final level haz da playa charactas attempt ta rescue Olimar from da game’s final boss, da Plasma Wraif. Other Appearances Olimar haz featured up in two Supa Smash Bros. games; up in Melee da appears as uh trophy,an’ up in Brawl as uh playable character, commandin hiz Pikmin ta fight. On July 12, 2013, da an’ da Pikmin waz confirmed ta da s’ third appearizzle up in da series, returnin up in Supa Smash Bros. fo’ Nintendo 3DS an’ Wii U. da also appears as uh playable characta up in Pikmin Adventure, uh Nintendo Land’s minigame. Reception Freestylin fo’ da Observer, Tomothy Chatfield listed Olimar as one o’ hiz most straight-up bangin 10 vizzle game characters, describin his as "an intriguin character". GameDaily ranked his as fifteenf up o’ da s’ top 25 anti-heroes, notin dat despite da fact dat da iz "uh pimp-tight-natured spaceman", da also enslaves uh race o’ aliens an’ forces dem ta werk. In 2007, IGN speculated dat da could step tha fuq up in da next Supa Smash Bros. title, statin "by far one o’ da most likely an’ most axed recent year heroes iz Olimar". da s lata featured his up in uh list o’ charactas da s most wanted ta peep on da Wii. Da portrayal o’ Olimar up in da Supa Smash Bros. series haz b’in praised. Y'all KNOW dat sheeit, mutha a! hiz announcement as uh playable characta waz busted lyrics bout by GamesRadar as "bomb. Playable. Character n' shiznit fo' realz. Announcement. Ever n' sheeit. sic". UGO Networks noted Olimar iz da smallest characta up in Brawl, an’ da s recommended Olimar fo’ "experienced playas". da s remarked dat da iz "tight" cuz da "doesn’t straight-up fight, instead rockin Pikmin ta do da dirty werk." IGN commented dat "Olimar ridin' solo iz uh pimpin' wimpy lil sucka yo, but together wit hiz Pikmin, dey’re uh gangbangin' force ta be reckoned wif." Eurogamer’s Tomothy Bramwell also noted hiz fight style, sayin da iz "particularly eye-catching", an’ dat Olimar’s Final Smash iz hiz most straight-up bangin up in da game. On other hand, Thomas Eastside from Straight-Up Legit Nintendo Magazine ranked his fiff on hiz list o’ "Smash Bros charactas hoo need ta be dropped fo’ Wii U an’ 3DS", statin da "be uh lil' bit useles" since da uses da Pikmin ta fight fo’ his mutha in . His substitution as da main characta up in Pikmin 3 haz b’in received bof jive- shiznit an’ praise. Neoseeker busted lyrics bout da thang as uh "sad dey indeed fo’ Pikmin fans", while Yahoo! Voices qualified da thang as "mo' than uh lil disappointing", sayin at least da game could haz da option ta chizzle Alph, Brittany, an’ Charlie wit Olimar, Louie, an’ da prez from Pikmin 2. On da other hand, da thang waz called "uh welcome chizzle afta two game o’ Olimar’s blank canvas" by ge. Size Yo, some s say Ridley gots too much booty. Dat iz simply opinionated. Y'all KNOW dat sheeit, mutha a! dis here type'uh shiznit happens all tha tyme. Olimar up in dis here picture iz straight-up lil' small- compared ta R.O.B.z head. Y'all KNOW dat sheeit, mutha a! Olimar has been scaled up pimped outly fo' Smash yo. looks fairly aiiight compared ta da either fighters, just like mammy. Despite bein round as tall as uh penny, Olimarz dong iz eight feet long. Yo can't tell cuz itz all up in tha suit you know das right! Category:Veterans Category:Pikmin Characters Category:Confirmed Veterans Category:Brawl Additions Category:Super Mario Maker Costumes Category:Black Characters Category:More Male Characters Category:Switch Veterans Category:Too Small Category:Too Black Category:Too Strong Category:Articles about a person written in the style of that person Category:Gangsta Category:Playable Characters Category:Typos